Promesse sous des cieux enneigés
by Mlle Kyou
Summary: Fic où Mukuro n'est pas l'un des gardiens de la famille Vongola. Sur un léger ton de poésie et de romance, première rencontre entre Mukuro et Tsuna dans un bar. Un seul regard et ils tombent éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

**Promesse sous des cieux enneigés **(1ère partie)

**Genre** : romance  
**Couples** : Mukuro x Tsuna  
**Disclaimer** : Sawada Tsunayoshi et tous les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Akira Amano.  
**Notes : **Dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas Mukuro le gardien de la brume de Tsuna mais Chrome. Mukuro et Chrome n'ont aucun lien envers l'autre. [J'espère que cette fic vous plaira !] Et pardon pour les fautes de grammaire et de conjugaison _

* * *

Tsuna déposa son stylo tout en poussant un profond soupir. Aussitôt Reborn se tourna vers lui avec un regard meurtrier. Leon habituellement perché sur son chapeau, se mit à étinceler avant de se transformer en l'arme favorite de l'Arcobaleno du soleil. Tsuna, qui avait passé ses mains sur son visage regarda son tuteur entre ses doigts avant de fermer les yeux pour lui signifier sa capitulation.

- J'ai compris Reborn, je me remets au travail.

A contrecœur, il reprit son stylo et recommença la lecture du document sa tête appuyé sur sa main gauche, signant en bas de la page une fois qu'il eut terminé. Il la jeta sur la pile qui commençait déjà à s'entasser à côté de lui, passant au document suivant de la pile qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Cela faisait déjà plus de trois longues et interminables heures qu'il passait son temps à analyser chaque dossier. Il savait que c'était l'un de ses innombrables devoirs en tant que parrain. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus il se lassait inévitablement de sa situation. Il n'y avait plus de combat, il n'y avait plus de raison qui lui permettait de prendre les armes pour défendre ce à quoi il tenait le plus. De plus, Gokudera et Yamamoto se chargeaient de mater ceux qui tentait de près ou de loin de s'en prendre à la famille. De savoir que deux de ses gardiens suffisait à mater les situations difficiles le rassurait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour d'autres raisons. Lui restait à l'abri dans son bureau à lire et signer de la vulgaire paperasse, prisonnier dans cette pièce si élégamment meublé dans laquelle il se terrait pourtant à longueur de journée, sous l'œil implacable de son professeur particulier et tueur à gage attitré de la famille. Aujourd'hui était donc une journée comme les autres. L'horloge suspendue au mur ne cessait de jouer ce tic-tac incessant et répétitif, mais qui lui prouvait que le temps s'écoulait bel et bien. Et que donc, la nuit viendrait bientôt et que le sommeil à lui seul, suffirait à le libérer de cet engrenage dans lequel il s'était volontairement plongé.

- Tsuna, encore en train de rêvasser ?

Le garçon leva les yeux vers son tuteur, plongeant son regard dans celui dont l'apparence avait toujours été celle d'un enfant depuis leur première rencontre. Ses grands yeux noirs brillaient et le fixaient de manière impitoyable, et leur intensité était telle qu'il ne put que détourner son regard. Il était las. Fatigué de tout. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était s'arrêter un moment et s'assoir afin de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait entreprit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il voulait juste un peu de repos. Sans rien ni personne pour le déranger. Maintes fois il avait pensé à tout sa, maintes fois il avait rêvé de mettre ses désirs à exécution mais la seule présence de ces gardiens et chaque mot qu'il entendait sortir de leur bouche sur son devoir envers la famille suffisait à lui faire oublier ses « folies ». Alors il se plongeait corps et âme dans le travail, oubliant pour mieux se rappeler ensuite, pour oublier une nouvelle fois. Encore et toujours. Tsuna se massa la tempe d'une main tout en griffonnant sur la feuille de l'autre quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître Gokudera et Yamamoto. Le jeune parrain leva à peine les yeux, signant une nouvelle feuille qu'il jeta sur le tas à côté de lui.

- Judaime, j'ai encore reçu des documents que vous devez signer avant demain midi.  
- Pose-les sur la table Gokudera, marmonna Tsuna tout en signant une autre feuille puis la soulevant pour signer celle qui était dessous. Je m'en chargerais une fois que j'en aurais fini avec ceux-là.  
- Ma Gokudera, sa ne pourrait pas attendre un peu. Regarde Tsuna, il est blanc comme un linge.  
- Je t'ai rien demandé sale fana du baseball.  
- Hahaha ! Et qu'en pense le gamin ?

Tsuna sursauta se demandant s'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu. Son cœur battait un peu plus rapidement et bien qu'il montrait une attitude désintéressé comme il cherchait à le montrer en continuant de feuilleter ses dossiers, il leva imperceptiblement les yeux vers Reborn, lui-même tourné vers Yamamoto. Il y eu un silence pendant lequel l'Arcobaleno semblait réfléchir, la profondeur de ses yeux noirs comme emplis d'un étrange éclat, où Gokudera et Yamamoto, eux semblaient perplexe et inquiet et où Tsuna semblait presque démoralisé.

- Je vais m'arranger pour que tu puisses les rendre demain en soirée. Tsuna, tu peux arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Tu as bien travaillé.

Tsuna eut un sourire empli de reconnaissance alors qu'il abandonnait sans remord son stylo sur la table, lançant du regard des remerciements muets envers Reborn et Yamamoto qui lui jeta un regard complice en réponse. Gokudera lui, était légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même, les poings serrés. Il se redressa soudain, empoignant le gardien de la pluie par le col de sa chemise pour le secouer dans tout les sens, le visage déformé par la colère. Bien que sa ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Au lieu de s'inquiéter, le jeune parrain esquissa un sourire alors que Yamamoto éclatait de rire, à peine perturbé.

- Temeeee ! A cause de toi j'ai l'impression de m'être fait réprimander !  
- Ma Gokudera calme-toi ! Hahaha !

Tant de complicité. Même si aux premiers abords on aurait pu penser que les deux gardiens s'entendaient comme chien et chat, il n'en était rien car Tsuna savait qu'ils entretenaient une relation amoureuse depuis déjà fort longtemps. Gokudera ne le savait pas et continuait d'employait mille et une astuces pour le lui cacher mais Yamamoto n'était pas non plus innocent dans l'histoire puisque c'était lui-même qui était allé le voir pour lui demander quelques conseils. Après tout Gokudera était son bras droit et en ayant passé autant de temps à ses côtés ils avaient appris des choses sur l'un et sur l'autre. C'est pourquoi Yamamoto s'était tourné vers lui. Mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient tout deux amis. A les regarder se disputer et se titiller mutuellement, le dixième eut un léger pincement au cœur.

- Je vous envie tout les deux…  
- Hmm ? Judaïme vous avez dit quelque chose ? l'interrogea Gokudera, cessant par là son supplice sur le gardien de la pluie.  
- Non non rien du tout !

Tsuna esquissa un faux sourire pour dissimuler son véritable sentiment. Il ne voulait pas que ses deux meilleurs amis se sentent coupable de son état. Car oui, malgré tout il les enviait. Et non il n'éprouvait pas de haine envers eux. Il était tout simplement jaloux et envieux du fait qu'ils étaient autant libre de leur mouvement et de leurs désirs. Alors que lui se sentait sombrer à chaque instant. D'une oreille distraite, il entendit la dispute qui repartait de pus belle. Mais les sons se brouillèrent. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il fermait doucement les yeux sur la réalité, il entendit de nouveau le tic tac incessant de l'horloge. Encore et toujours.

**OOOooOOO**

Le ciel n'était pas particulièrement couvert mais la lune était suffisamment pleine pour éclairer les ténèbres qui étaient tombés sur la ville. Les passants circulaient en nombres. Parmi eux ils y avaient ceux qui rentraient d'une dure journée de travail, ceux qui se hâtaient pour prendre leur bus ou leur train, ceux qui sortaient pour manger ou boire un verre. Tant de générations, de personnes âgés aux enfants encore à l'abri dans leur poussettes. Des vapeurs glacées s'élevaient des lèvres gercés, des gens plongeaient leur nez à l'intérieur de leur écharpe, d'autres s'emmitouflaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à l'intérieur de leur veste. Car des flocons de neige avaient commencé à tomber doucement, terminant leur course sur les routes pavés et goudronnées. Très rapidement, une mince couche de neige vint tout recouvrir, et les ruelles se vidèrent de plus de la moitié des personnes qui y circulaient chaque soir. Parmi ceux qui restaient pour bientôt disparaître à leur tour, il y avait un homme. Seul, perché sur un muret, ses longs cheveux d'un bleu saphir attaché dans son dos. Il leva ses deux mains en coupole autour de sa bouche et souffla pour les réchauffer. La froideur de l'hiver n'aidait pas à son humeur. Il se sentait atrocement seul. Perdu dans la ville illuminée de couleurs étincelantes qui l'aveuglaient.

- Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi cet endroit ?

Autour de lui s'étendaient les boutiques et les immenses gratte-ciels, monstrueuses tours de bétons et d'acier qui perçaient le ciel et gâchait sa splendeur. Mais cela ne l'importait plus à présent. La lueur de la lune. Les rayons du soleil. Il ne les sentait plus. Il se disait qu'en réalité, il ne ressentait plus rien. Son cœur continuait de battre mais son âme lui échappait lentement car il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné tout espoir. Il ferma les yeux, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, la tête baissé comme s'il était résigné. Il entendit soudain des rires et il rouvrit les yeux. Un couple dans les bras l'un de l'autre, attendait que le feu passe au vert avant de traverser le piéton. Il les regarda en silence. Et un sourire comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis longtemps se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il n'éprouvait ni haine, ni colère en leur encontre. Il était tout simplement envieux. Envieux de leur liberté et de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien éprouver l'un envers l'autre. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé. Mais dont il connaissait le nom. L'amour. Ce sentiment qui fait battre le cœur si vite qu'on le croirait prêt à exploser, qui fait perdre parfois jusqu'à tout raisonnement correct. Aurait-il ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie l'occasion de connaitre ce sentiment ?

- Ce ne serait que trop rêver. C'est déjà un véritable bonheur d'être là…

Peut-être exagérait-il. Il était seul. Qui avait-il de si heureux à sa ? Il avait froid. Il détourna ses yeux et fixa les boutiques, restaurants et bars qui s'alignaient dans les galeries marchandes et les ruelles jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve une à son gout. La devanture de la boutique était assez rustique mais elle dégageait une certaine atmosphère. Il se leva, faisant tomber la neige qui s'était accumulé durant tout le temps ou il était resté immobile et se dirigea vers le bar d'une démarche lente. Il y passerait quelques heures à se souler avant de s'en aller sans crier gare. Il avait du temps devant lui. Il leva le bras, relevant sa manche pour laisser découvrir une montre en argent afin de guetter l'heure qu'il était. Puis il s'arrêta, les lumières du bar qui filtrait à travers les vitres éclairant son visage pâle. Il se demanda ce qu'il allait commander à boire. A quoi il allait bien pouvoir parler avec le barman. Qui il allait rencontrer. Quel sentiment il allait éprouver à passer du temps ici. Allait-il continuer de se perdre dans ses incertitudes ? Il tendit la main et la referma sur la poignée froide avant de la faire basculer et d'ouvrir la porte. Un halo de lumière le recouvrit soudain. Des visages se tournèrent vers lui et un brouhaha parvint à ses oreilles. Et il sourit.

- Soyez-le bienvenue au Maple Leaf. Je vous en prie cher client, prenez un siège et détendez-vous.

… **à suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Promesse sous des cieux enneigés **(2ème partie)

**Genre** : romance  
**Couples** : Mukuro x Tsuna  
**Disclaimer** : Sawada Tsunayoshi et tous les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Akira Amano.  
**Notes : **Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les fautes de grammaire, de conjugaison, etc!

* * *

Il ouvrit doucement la porte du bar et se rendit compte après avoir balayé la salle du regard à quel point l'endroit semblait débordé de vitalité. Les visages joyeux de chacun des clients n'avaient de cesse de lui tirer un immense sourire. Étonnant. Saluant au passage quelques clients polis face aux nouveaux arrivants, il s'avança vers le bar. Il entendit alors quelqu'un rire non loin de lui. Tsuna, assis au bar, riait au éclat alors que le chiot dans ses bras ne cessait de lui donner des coups de langue sur le visage, comme s'il voulait lui laver la figure. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il laissait échapper un rire sincère qui venait du fond du cœur et serra soudain le chiot contre lui. Dans cet endroit il se sentait bien. Le patron, qui était aussi le propriétaire du chiot était un bon ami à lui et quand il en avait le temps, Tsuna venait boire un verre, discutant de tout et de rien. Dans ces moments-là, il n'avait plus à penser à rien. Il avait juste à être heureux. Le chiot dans ses bras s'agrippa à sa chemise pour escalader son torse et recommença à lui lécher le visage. Tsuna éclata de rire et recula légèrement sur son siège pour échapper au lavage de figure quand il trébucha malgré lui. Il tomba à la renverse et quand il pensa atterrir sur le sol, il sentit deux bras le rattrapait. Surpris et encore un peu sous le choc, le cœur battant il leva les yeux et vit qu'il avait été rattrapé par un très beau jeune homme. Il avait des cheveux d'un bleu semblable à la couleur du plus beau saphir, et des yeux vairons. L'un était d'un bleu semblable à la nuit et l'autre était d'un rouge rubis impénétrable. Son visage quand à lui était quelque peu pâle, mais fin et délicat, presque fragile. Comme lui. Quand il se rendit compte soudain qu'il n'avait pas bougé, figé dans l'étreinte de ses bras, il se redressa rapidement et rougit, gêné d'être tombé de la sorte. Mukuro quand à lui n'avait rien dit, encore quelque peu abasourdi et captivé. Le garçon qui lui était tombé dans les bras avait de magnifiques cheveux châtains clair et touffus, un peu comme la douceur et l'esquisse couleur du caramel. Pendant un cours instant, il avait même put plonger ses yeux dans ceux couleur noisette du garçon. A cet instant précis, son cœur avait fait un étrange bond dans sa poitrine avant de se mettre à battre de plus en plus vite. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à peine leur regard se furent-ils croisé qu'il s'était sentit bizarre. Comme si tout était en train de se dérégler en lui. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte de toute ces choses qui changeaient ou se perturbaient en lui, il comprit sans même avoir à vraiment se poser la question. Car maintenant, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ce jeune garçon aux joues quelque peu rougies par l'alcool et qui tenait dans ses bras un adorable petit chiot. Il esquissa un sourire et aida le garçon à se redresser.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Mukuro, sous le charme du jeune garçon.  
- Ou… oui sa va. Excusez moi de vous être tombé dessus comme sa.

Bien que honteux, il esquissa un sourire et remercia intérieurement l'alcool. S'il n'avait pas été un petit peu saoul, il se serait surement enfui sans demander son reste.

- Ne vous excusez pas…

Mukuro garda le silence quelque temps, ne pouvant détacher son regard des grandes billes rondes marron qui continuaient de le fixer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher aussi d'admirer le magnifique sourire du garçon qui venait de lui tomber dans les bras. Il ne savait pas quelle tête il pouvait bien faire. Peut-être souriait-il comme un idiot. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et aida le garçon à se rassoir plus confortablement sur son siège, avant de prendre place à ses côtés afin de continuer d'admirer sa beauté.

- Je me rends compte que je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Je m'appelle Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro. Mais Mukuro suffira amplement. Et vous ?  
- Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mais appelez moi Tsuna.

Mukuro sursauta et se figea l'espace d'un instant. Pendant cet instant, il semblait qu'il réfléchissait mais il reprit soudain une attitude normale. Il se sentait si étrange. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il se sentait attiré par ce garçon. Il le sentait. Il voulait captiver son attention. Il voulait… le séduire. A ces mots, il prit soudain la main du garçon dans la sienne et y déposa un délicat baiser, aussi léger que le vent, comme si un papillon était venu effleurer sa main d'un battement d'ailes.

- Vos mains semblent aussi délicates que les traits de votre visage. Vos cheveux terminant ainsi leur course le long de votre nuque… êtes vous un ange ? Si je me trompe, dîtes le moi de suite car j'ai bien peur de me plonger trop profondément dans ce rêve qui m'a l'air pourtant si réel et si agréable.

Mukuro murmurait ces mots avec tellement de douceur et de sincérité qu'on aurait dit qu'à eux seuls, ils caressaient les joues du garçon, leur faisant ainsi prendre une jolie teinte coquelicot. Tsuna se sentit rougir et ce fut difficile pour lui d'essayer d'adopter une attitude plus convenable. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler mais les ferma ensuite, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre à un si beau garçon. De plus, qu'on l'ait qualifiait d'ange était un peu exagéré. Pas qu'il n'était pas heureux, mais il n'avait rien d'un ange, pas avec ses mains couvertes de sang. Pourtant il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait attiré par Mukuro. Il voulait jouer à son « jeu ». Rien que pour entendre une nouvelle fois le doux timbre de sa voix velouté et suave. C'est pourquoi sans prévenir, il se pencha sur le jeune homme, avec beaucoup plus d'assurance, se levant pour ainsi être un peu plus à sa hauteur et rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille. Il se surprit lui-même de son audace.

- Je suis un ange, murmura alors Tsuna. Mais que cela reste entre nous. Je ne suis là que par apprentissage de la vie des hommes et de leurs coutumes.

Il se redressa un petit plus et recula, ses mèches de cheveux rebelles allant effleurer les joues de Mukuro au passage.

- Accepterez-vous de me guider et de m'apprendre, beau jeune homme ?

Cette question n'en avait pas le ton et passait plus pour une suggestion. Sa voix murmurant ainsi au creux de son oreille eut le mérite de faire prendre aussi à Mukuro une légère teinte rosé alors qu'il n'avait même pas bu. Il réprima un frisson quand il sentit le souffle de Tsuna au creux de sa nuque, ses cheveux chatoyants dansant presque au gré de ses mouvements n'ayant de cesse de l'hypnotiser. Prit par une soudaine impulsion, Mukuro y plongea ses doigts, admirant leur douceur et humant leur parfum enivrant. Jamais encore il n'avait rencontré pareil beauté en ce monde. Il serait même plus exact de dire qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Il regretta soudain d'avoir rencontré pareille beauté, surtout dans sa situation. Faisant fi de ce sentiment, il essaya de penser à autre chose qui lui ferait ainsi perdre la teinte coquelicot causait par les gestes presque provocateur de Tsuna. Puis pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il entoura la taille du garçon de son bras et l'amena tout contre lui, un sourire énigmatique et charmeur se cousant sur ses lèvres.

- Alors Dieu à entendu ma prière et vous à peut-être envoyé auprès de moi. Dirais-je une bêtise et vous offenserais-je si jamais je vous disais que je vous ai attendu pendant toutes ces années pendant lesquelles j'aspirais à une rencontre avec vous ?

C'était vrai. Il avait attendu quelqu'un comme lui. Quelqu'un qui lui ferait découvrir les merveilles que procurait un tel sentiment. Quelqu'un qui lui ferait oublier sa solitude. A cette pensée, il resserra alors son étreinte et son regard se voila d'une expression indéfinissable mais qui rendit les traits durs de son visage beaucoup plus doux, presque irréelle baignant la scène d'une douce chaleur comme si tout n'était que rêve.

- Je vous apprendrais tout ce que vous voulez Tsuna. Un ange tel que vous à droit au même mérite et au même respect de tous ceux qui vivent en ces lieux. Laissez-moi donc vous guider dans les méandres somptueux de notre monde…

Tsuna qui s'était laissé attirer contre le torse de Mukuro ne put réprimer le doux frisson qui le parcourait alors qu'il pouvait sentir ses bras autour de lui. Se retrouvant ainsi contre lui, il s'écarta légèrement sans quitter l'étreinte de ses bras et posa ses deux mains sur lui. Une sur l'épaule et l'autre sur son cœur, le sentant battre en rythme avec le sien, ses yeux vairons plantés dans le sien. Ces yeux à la profondeur si marquante et si profonde. Ainsi l'un contre l'autre, ils ressemblaient à un démon prenant dans ces bras un ange vêtu de noir pour l'occasion. Tsuna pencha sa tête vers lui.

- Je… réponds aux prières les plus intimes et les plus désireuses. Mon dieu m'envoie parfois, en de rare occasion. Je suis comme son ombre.

Il lui sourit, un sourire qu'il savait à la fois emplis de lumière et de ténèbres, mêlait de noir et de blanc. Un sourire aussi énigmatique que cette main qu'il avança vers la joue de Mukuro. Puis avec un hochement de tête il se pencha vers lui, arrêtant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine de celle du garçon, tout en continuant de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Si je suis un ange, vous… qu'êtes-vous ? Ne seriez vous pas un mirage ? Pour me détourner ? Ou peut-être le mirage d'un autre ange descendu en secret ?

Mukuro sourit à son tour, ressentant à chaque seconde un nouveau sentiment qui n'avait de cesse de perturber son cœur. Les caresses si légères de Tsuna donnaient presque l'impression de se faire plus pressantes et plus désireuses. Il voulu lui répondre mais il préféra encore goûter à la douceur de sa cette main poser sur son cœur comme pour lui voler le moindre de ses battements. Et ces mots ainsi susurrer, presque comme un sortilège, l'envoutait et le surprenait au fur et à mesure. Tsuna, un ange mystérieux au regard doux et pénétrant. Et si tel il était, alors qu'il l'emporte lui aussi. Oui, lui qui n'était…

- … qu'un mirage.

Ses lèvres effleurant presque celle de Tsuna, il ferma paresseusement les yeux et souffla dans un soupir qu'il lui fut presque douloureux ces simples mots qui furent comme une plainte et une flèche en plein cœur.

- Je ne suis qu'ombre et mirage. Mon bel ami, si vous êtes ange de dieu, alors moi je ne suis plus que l'ombre de celui que j'ai été. J'existe et je n'existe pas. Je rode et j'erre tel un esprit en quête d'un bonheur lointain mais disparu.

A ces mots et sans crier gare, il resserra son étreinte et emmena Tsuna hors du bar.

**... à suivre**

**

* * *

**

_Vous trouvez que sa fait cucu la praline? Pas grave! j'ai rien contre les critiques hein ^^_  
_Mais je me dis que changeais de style de temps à autre... Et c'est Mukuro et Tsuna qui sont mes cobayes!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Promesse sous des cieux enneigés **(1ère partie)

**Genre** : romance  
**Couples** : Mukuro x Tsuna  
**Disclaimer** : Sawada Tsunayoshi et tous les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Akira Amano.  
**Notes : **Voici la suite de notre petite histoire. Appréciez-la s'il vous plait =]. Je l'excuse encore pour les fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe, etc...

* * *

Mukuro avait entrainé Tsuna hors du bar pour l'emmenait non loin, dans les rues vides de gens à cette heure de la nuit, la neige ayant cessé de tomber alors que les étoiles miroitaient dans le ciel. Il s'arrêta près d'un parc cet se tourna vers lui, ses yeux vairons semblant soudain luire d'un nouvelle éclat sous la lune partiellement caché par les nuages.

- Voyez-vous ces étoiles ? Même à demie-cachées par les nuages, elles brillent intensément. Elles brillent pour vous mon bel ange. Elles illuminent votre personne d'une gloire nouvelle qui vous appartient… alors qu'à moi elles me sont cachées. Je ne suis qu'ombre et mirage, depuis que mes ailes ont été brisées. J'erre et je rode, et enfin je vous rencontre. Alors s'il vous plait, mettez fin à mon calvaire, mettez donc fin à mon attente je vous en prie. Ayez pitié de moi, ayez pitié d'un simple humain perdu… ou succombez-moi et abandonnez-moi votre cœur. Je vous abandonnerais le mien.

En tout en parlant, presque avec désespoir, Mukuro vint glisser son bras autour de la taille de Tsuna. Resserrant à chaque seconde son étreinte, il posa son autre main sur le visage de son ange, caressant du bout des doigts ce visage au teint de pêche rougi par le froid, admirant plus que tout cette auréole de cheveux châtains. Puis plongeant son regard dans le sien en quête d'une lueur amoureuse, il approcha plus près son visage, collant son front contre le sien. Tsuna put alors sentir le souffle du garçon sur son visage, ces lèvres si près des siennes, son visage n'exprimant alors qu'un simple et tendre bonheur. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, posant une main sur son épaule et un doigt sur ses lèvres comme pour les sceller.

- Vous qui vous dites ombre, croyait vous vraiment que les étoiles vous soit cachés ? Si l'en est ainsi je bâterais des ailes pour vous, afin de faire voguer les nuages vers d'autres cieux. Et pris d'affection ou d'amour… je volerais vers les étoiles pour leur demandait cette fois, de vous éclairer vous, votre âme, votre vie, votre chemin…

Tsuna pencha la tête sur le côté, retirant son doigt délicatement. Son regard toujours plongé dans le sien.

- En ce qui concerne votre cœur, je préfère m'en charger seul…

Et doucement, il s'approcha de lui, confrontant ses lèvres au sienne en un doux baiser comme le miel. Il sentit les lèvres de Mukuro douce, tendre et pleine d'affection. Tsuna chercha à lui renvoyer cette image en l'embrassant plus encore, avec cette même tendresse mêlait d'un certain caprice. Celui d'un ange qui aimait un mirage d'ombre. Les pensées des deux hommes n'étaient plus très claires. Les yeux clos, leur baiser semblait voir duré une éternité alors qu'il avait à peine commencer. Car tout deux appréciait cette instant, passant de l'envie d'un contact à celui d'un désir charnel, traduit par la main de Mukuro passait derrière la nuque de Tsuna, l'autre autour de sa taille, le serrant plus contre lui, les paroles du jeune garçon résonnant encore dans sa tête comme la plus belle des déclarations. Il avait succombé à son regard envoutant, et s'enivrait de leur baiser, goutant à ses lèvres pleines et humides. Le temps passait sans qu'ils ne séparent leurs lèvres tremblantes d'un désir presque cruel. Sentant soudain les mains de Tsuna se réunirent derrière sa nuque pour un baiser plus passionné, il se dégagea de son étreinte à contrecœur et adressa à son ange un regard d'excuse.

- Pardonnez-moi mon ange pour ce geste quelque peu abrupte mais comprenez-moi…

Les yeux de Tsuna se voilèrent soudain de peur et d'appréhension, comme s'il anticipait ce qu'il allait lui dire. Des paroles qu'il semblait juger porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles. Mukuro ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ne vous méprenez pas. Mais si nous continuons je crois que je tomberais raide mort à ne plus respirer correctement, avoua t-il alors dans un rire. Vous m'avez volé jusqu'à la moindre de mes respirations, chacun de mes soupirs. Dites-moi, ce rêve est-il encore en train de me hanter ? Êtes-vous toujours là ?

Tsuna sentit à quel point les doigts de Mukuro caressaient amoureusement ses lèvres avant de les déposer de nouveau sur les siennes en un petit baiser qui résonna comme une note de musique. Il rougit tout en joignant son rire au sien, amusé par ses dires. Lui qui aimait jouer, il avait enfin trouvé un excellent compagnon : l'amour. Il se rapprocha alors de Mukuro, murmurant doucement comme la brise.

- Je ne vous embrasserais plus donc. Et sachez que je ne suis pas un rêve Mukuro. Je suis bien là près de vous, prêt à vous laissez me goûter tout en vous laissant cette fois, m'arrachais ce que je vous céderais.

Sa main sur son cœur, ressentant chaque battement, pensif et admiratif devant son regard, il ferma puis rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une nouvelle fois le visage de celui qui venait soudain de prendre une place si importante dans son cœur. Alors que de son côté, Mukuro avait sentit son cœur se serrait après de telle paroles. Caressant tendrement la joue de Tsuna afin de s'imprégnait de son parfum délicat, il saisit entre ses doigts quelques mèches de la chevelure de son ange et y porta ses lèvres afin d'y gouter leur parfum. Il imagina soudain Tsuna, un matin de printemps, au milieu d'une cour pavé de fleurs blanches, mains tendus vers le ciel, des perles de rosées gouttant de ces longs cils comme refermés sur un rêve depuis longtemps partit. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra douloureusement et se main se fit plus douce sur la joue du garçon, ses yeux se fermant paresseusement, bercé par les doux murmures de son ange, comme brise en été, caresse sur l'océan et soupir d'un amant depuis longtemps cherché.

- Vous me laisserez ce que vous accepterez de me céder… Si je vous volais votre cœur que diriez-vous ? Si je vous emmenais loin d'ici que feriez-vous ? Me quitteriez-vous pour ne plus jamais revenir ? J'ai tant cherché un havre de paix auprès d'une personne telle que vous Tsuna...

A ces mots, il saisit la main de Tsuna qui n'avait eu de cesse de voler chaque battement de son cœur et la porta amoureusement à ses lèvres.

- Je ne veux que vous Tsuna. Je ne désire que vous, je veux être à vos côtés sans personne pour nous séparer. Mais accepteriez-vous de partir avec moi ? Abandonnant famille et amis pour être à mes côtés ?

Tsuna baissa les yeux et laissa sa tête allait contre son torse. Fermant les yeux, il imagina un futur à ses côtés, en compagnie de cet homme, dans la fraîche verdure du matin. Comme il en avait toujours rêvé. Simplement ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il avait des devoirs envers sa famille dont, malgré ce qu'il désirait vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher. Il était le dixième parrain de la famille Vongola. Si jamais il disparaissait, on le remplacerait surement non ? Mais par qui ? Un vieux crouton sans cervelle et désireux de pouvoir ? Hors de question.

- J'aimerais... j'aimerais tellement, mais des devoirs m'attendent. Croyez-moi, j'abandonnerais tout, petit à petit. Amis, famille, devoirs… Tout. Et ensuite je vous rejoindrais. Je vous rejoindrais je vous le promets. Alors en attendant ce jour de nos retrouvailles, lai… laissez-moi avoir un matin avec vous. Rien qu'avec vous.

Tsuna rougit et baissa les yeux alors que Mukuro sentit son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Ses craintes se révélaient fondés. Refoulant ce sentiment de regret qui s'installait, il ne put que caresser le visage de Tsuna pour apaiser leur tristesse commune. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. D'un autre côté, il avait quand même espéré que Tsuna lui délivre cette réponse. Il s'était tellement perdu dans ses yeux innocents qu'il en avait presque oublié sa situation. Comment aurait-il fait si Tsuna avait accepté ? Il ne le savait pas mais sachant que le garçon le rejoindrait bientôt fonda en lui comme un infime espoir. Même si cela prendrait énormément de temps, il était certain que le garçon viendrait à lui. Et ensemble, ils auraient peut-être la chance d'être enfin heureux.

- Mon cœur se serre mais je reste fort. Je vous attendrais Tsuna. Je vous attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Du moment que je sais que je serais à vos côtés à un moment ou à un autre alors tout va bien. Mais…

Mukuro lui prit la main et l'emmena dans les rues, continuant leur marche comme s'il avait voulu l'emmener ou plutôt l'enlever jusqu'à des contrées lointaines et verdoyantes.

- Pour une journée si tel est votre souhait, je n'appartiendrais qu'à vous. Je ne serais plus qu'à vous et vous ne serez plus qu'à moi. Et que demain le matin nous appartiennent et ne se lèvent que pour nous.

Tsuna sourit, son cœur empli d'un véritable bonheur et le regarda droit dans les yeux tout en hochant la tête. Il serra sa main plus forte contre celle de Mukuro et continua de marcher à ses côtés. La nuit était déjà bien tombée et il se sentait si bien. Sa main était dans celle de celui qu'il aimait. Il tourna la tête vers lui et le força à s'arrêter pour se serrer contre lui.

- Le temps passe si vite… Et nous nous retrouverons tout aussi vite…

Ils sourirent et s'échangèrent un nouveau baiser avant de continuer leur route. Cette fois c'était Tsuna qui menait Mukuro. Pendant tout le chemin, ils ne s'étaient rien dit, laissant la chaleur de leur main communiquait ses sentiments qu'ils taisaient pour le moment au fond de leur coeur, préférant cette douce intimité dans les profondeurs de la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, apparaisse devant leur yeux l'immense grille de fer qui protégeait le domaine des Vongola…

… **à suivre

* * *

**

[**ATTENTION** : le prochain et dernier chapitre est classé M.]


End file.
